Providing easy attachment for mounting an airbag inflator within an airbag module, reducing the size of an airbag module and reducing the number of parts comprising an airbag module would be useful. An airbag module is part of an inflatable restraint system that is employed in an automobile for protecting an occupant against injury by physically restraining the occupant's body when the automobile encounters a collision. A side impact airbag module protects occupants from side collisions to the automobile and can be positioned in a seat, on the exterior of a seat, in a door or in a side pillar. A passenger side airbag module protects a passenger and is normally positioned in the dashboard in front of the passenger side seat.
A side impact or passenger side airbag module typically includes an airbag cushion and an inflator contained within a reaction canister. The inflator has an elongated cylindrical housing having gas exhaust ports and containing gas generant that, once triggered by a remote collision sensor, provides the inflation gas for inflating the airbag cushion. A hybrid inflator has gas exhaust ports located centrally or at one end while pyrotechnic inflators have gas exhaust ports distributed substantially along their entire length.
The inflator is usually mounted in the reaction canister by a flange end or attachment and fasteners such as a nut and threaded stud, the stud extending from the other end of the inflator. The flange end or attachment and the fastener engage opposite endplates of the reaction canister to secure the inflator therein. These securing means, however, impose structural limitations on the inflator, add additional parts to the airbag module, are sometimes difficult to assemble and are not conducive to automated assembly of the airbag module.
Providing an attachment for mounting an airbag inflator within an airbag module that requires fewer parts, less assembly time, is conducive to automated assembly, and that will help to reduce the size of an airbag module would be useful and desirable.